SNIPER KING!
by UsoppSama
Summary: A SOGEKING SPIN OFF, RETURN OF CAPTAIN USOPP, SOGEKING VS VAN AUGER, KAYA A PIRATE ? FIND OUT IF IM TELLING THE TRUTH OR TALKING OUT OF MY ASS IN SNIPER KING!
1. Episode 1:Sogeking Begins

All right guys, this my first spin-off fanfic. It's sort of a_ What If:_Usopp never left Water 7. Not owned by me, but by Eiichiro Oda.

Usopp watched as the Sunny Go sailed away, seeing the cannonballs zoom by it. Usopp knew he had to say it. "I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" All of the The Strawhats turned to him, smiling. "I was a jerk before, I was so caught up in my opinion that I completely forgot about you guys!" Usopp shouted with tears in his eyes. "P-please! Let me join the crew again! I'm begging you! Please!"

Usopp looked down and dug his nails into the ground, so hard that he began to bleed. Luffy gulped down his tears and turned around putting his straw hat over his head. "Ignore him."

"W-why?"

"Because…I liked Sogeking better!" Luffy said sobbing. They all sweat dropped before saying in unison, "YOU MEAN YOU KNEW HE WAS SOGEKING ALL THIS TIME!"

"Usopp was Sogeking? Huh."

Usopp waited to hear them beckon him to come back, or at least to have Luffy use his Gomu Gomu no powers to bring him towards the ship. Usopp was right about him stretching, but not in the way he hoped. His head stretched as he shouted in Usopp's face. "You're Sogeking?"

Usopp blinked in his face. "Y-yeah! I'm Sogeking, The King of the Snipers!"

"Wow!" Luffy said as his eyes sparkled.

"Luffy, we have to go!"

"But what about Usopp?"

"Yeah what about me?"

"Well make your mind up! Are you letting him join or not?"

Usopp glared at Luffy, as he looked from his head to the Sunny.

"Come on Luffy. Please!"

"I-Usopp…"

However, before Luffy could say anymore, the Marines swarmed onto the ship.

"Ah crap…Luffy we have to go!" Sanji shouted.

"L-luffy? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Usopp." Luffy said as he retracted his head.

_No wait! Please stop!_ Usopp wished he said but instead just sat with tears in his eyes.

"U-U-U-U-U-U-USO-O-O-O-PPPP!" Chopper said as he bawled his head off.

"Usopp…" Nami said looking down.

Luffy once again put his hat on, hiding his emotions.

"Forgive me…Usopp…"

Usopp saw the ship sail away, even a sniper of his calibre couldn't shoot that far. "Fine. That's how it is…" Usopp walked away, realising that he will never see the Strawhat pirates again. Usopp rented a ride with the remaining 5000 belis he had. The long-nosed boy bit his lips knowing if he opened his mouth even once, he would cry non-stop. He eventually found the shipwright Iceberg's main building as he parked and walked in. "Hey! Hey Iceberg!" Usopp shouted. Silence. Usopp took a step further as he felt five pistols lay onto him.

"Shoulda known you'd show your face her again Kaku!"

"Listen," Usopp turned to face the shipwrights. "It's me Usopp. Now stop pointing that gun at me!"

The shipwrights stepped back, not expecting such a heated response. "Wait…aren't you a Strawhat pirate?"

"Yes."

"Then you're wanted!" All of them tightened their grips and pointed their guns at him.

"W-wait! I'm Kaku!"

"Even worse!"

"Gah!"

Usopp closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. After 20 good seconds Usopp opened his eyes again. The shipwrights looked up at the stairs. "Long nose?"

Usopp turned around and saw the blued haired mayor, standing atop of him.

"Iceberg!"

"Why are you still on Water 7?"

"My "nakama" left me here."

"By accident?"

"No, the author just made them so out of character that they decided to leave me here."  
>"Makes sense."<p>

"Yeah."

"So do you plan on going after them?"

"Well that all depends on you doesn't it?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to borrow a ship don't I?"

"Well yeah."  
>"Aren't you going to give one to me?<p>

"Do you have money?"

"Uh all I have is 3000."

Iceberg looked down at Usopp. "Not enough." Iceberg said flatly.

"But don't you remember when we saved Franky at Enies Lobby? He would be dead by now if it wasn't for us."

"I guess…however Sogeking did it, not Usopp."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Unless you can help me fix Water 7, you're not getting your ship."

Usopp sighed.

"How long will it take?"

"2 months maximum."

"Ok…but could you do me one favour?"

"Other than the one that acquires me to spend the rest of my day crafting your ship, what is it?"

"Could you tell these idiots to stop pointing guns at me?"

Usopp looked at the roof which obviously was the best place to start. Usopp climbed up the side of the mansion and began to place panels on the roof. _Just…one…more… _he said mentally as he raised the hammer. And….

BANG!

"YOWWWWW!" Usopp screamed as he scrambled along the roof, desperately trying to remove hammer from his eye. Unfortunately, this resulted in him falling off of the roof removing EVERY SIN GLE TILE OFF OF IT.

Iceberg sweat dropped as he watched from the ship yard. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

_  
><strong>AN: Whew! I honestly didn't think I could write that much. Please review, but no flames or hate, just constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	2. Episode 2:The First Crewmate

Owned by Oda-san. Not me. If it was Luffy and Nami would be kicking off by now.

After 4 months of bone breaks, Iceberg finally finished Usopp's ship.

"Whoa! It looks huge!"

"That's what happens when I make ships." Iceberg said in a somewhat cocky manner.

Usopp walked around the side of the ship, observing the shape. It seemed decent enough for him to at least get to the next island.

"Well Iceberg? You gonna take of the curtain?"

"All right hold on!" In one swift, but strong tug the curtain sailed to the ground.

"Take a look." (Not very good with descriptions, but I'll try.) The ship had 8 bed rooms, 4 which Usopp suspected were for boys, and 4 which he suspected were for girls. There was a kitchen that Sanji would flip over but it was decent enough. After all the fridge was full of food. He walked in to the bathroom. It had a bath, with 3 types of shampoos and conditioner. And some soap on a rope. _Gee, thanks Iceberg_. The final room had a few maps and a log pose.

However the best part was easily the figure head. It was an armadillo head, with as nose as a cannon.

"So what do you think, Usopp?"

"Iceberg…it's awesome!" Usopp felt as if he was about to go into a coma.

"Oh here's your money by the way."

"Nah keep it.

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because seeing you get tortured was payment enough." Iceberg said smiling. Usopp tried to be as least disturbed as possible.

"Well see ya Iceberg!"

"Goodbye Usopp!"

And with that very dull goodbye, Usopp left, in search for his own crew. That's right. The Usopp Pirates are back!

Without a navigator, Usopp was lost at sea for days. He had basic training however, when Nami re-joined the crew. Too bad he slept for most of it. Eventually Usopp got to a small island.A very, VERY small island. As he stepped on to the solid concrete, he noticed how there was no-one even on it. He walked through the door on the right. He read the kanji characters. It was called "Keep Out" It stopped there. Usopp gulped before walking in.

Inside, there were some stairs. One flight goes up, the other goes down. _Well, bad things ALWAYS happen downstairs, so ima go up instead!_ He couldn't have been more wrong. Usopp walked up the stairs looking around. "Hmm…" The sniper picked up his pace, somehow feeling that somebody was watching him. He readied his kabuto, and grabbed the pachinko sack. He continued along but checked corners and behind him every once in a while. Little did he know that the stranger was watching his every movement.

"I'm taking you in…" she said as she looked at she looked his bounty poster. " Sogeking..."

"Huh?"

Usopp heard that. He turned around. "I-If you t-think you can beat m-me, then you're wrong! I'm The Great and Mighty Captain Usopp!" Usopp's legs were shaking with fear. (Is this suspenseful? Please review.)

Usopp turned around to once again look behind him. She jumped down and went for the kill. The sword was right there, just about to plunge in to his back, until…..

ACHOO!

Usopp swallowed his tongue in fright as he ran around, firing led stars all over the place. Only two of them hit her, causing her to fall over. After having several panic attacks, and recovering by breathing in and out, (Chopper taught him how to calm down) He realised he wasn't dead. However he noticed the woman on the ground. He walked up to her and asked, "Hey are you okay?" She didn't answer him. "H-hey…."

"RAH!" She screamed as she tried to slash his throat. It missed him, but barely. She fell over again. _Damn it she's clumsy…._ He contemplated helping her up. Until he decided, "To hell with it." And her face caused him to drop his kabuto.

"Kaya?"

"Who the heck is Kaya?"

"Y-you!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

" .Are!"

"Listen I'm not your darn girlfriend!" That's when Usopp realised that she hadn't used an obscenity even once. Shaking it off, he then said, "Wait! What is your name then?" She paused for a moment.

"I don't have one."

"Really? Everyone has a name. I mean what do your friends call you?"

"Well the truth is…I don't have any friends." That made him wonder…_Wait! If she has no friends, and I don't either, then maybe she'll join my crew! _

"Do you want friends?"

"No, they'll probably be a burden to me."

"Do you even know how to make friends?"

"Nope."

"Maybe I could teach you!"

"You'd really do that?"

"Sure! But…"

"But what?"

"You have to join my crew: The Usopp Pirates!"

"Why would I do that?" She said in a harsh tone.

"Hey! I'm not forcing you! I'm just saying: you could either stay here and be lonely for the rest of your days, or learn how to have fun!"

"Fun?" She said that word over and over again in her mind. "And you're sure you can help me make friends?"

"You already have one!"

"Who's that?"

"Me!" She smiled at that. Her first friend! Too bad he was to be her captain though.

"Are you a strong fighter?"

"What do you mean?"

"The captain is usually the strongest. Come on, you have at least be decent!"

"Well….do you have a place where I could train?"

She sighed. "Follow me."

"Now, I'm no good as a sniper, but I can train you in swordsmanship. Here take this!"

"What's it called?"

"The _Umi purizumusutōn no ken."_

"The Umi-what?"

**"**Just take it!**"**

**"**Alright!**"** Usopp took it from her hands.

**"**Hey! The grips made from Sea Prism stone!**"**

**"**I know. Which is why I can't use it**."**

**"**You have Devil Fruit powers?**"**

**"**No I just don't like the colour green."

Usopp sweat dropped at her answer.

After 4 long weeks, they finally did it. Usopp gave the girl whom he now named "Coni" her own custom made slingshot and trained her in sharpshooting, while she trained him in swordsmanship. Since then Usopp has attained many injuries. Although, knowing he finally had a crew made him forget about the pain.

"Alright. Let's head back to my ship!"

"OK! Let me just grab my stuff!"

"I'll be waiting at my ship!"

She decided to grab everything she needed. And by everything, I mean EVERYTHING. Usopp waited a good half hour for the blonde haired girl. "Coni? Come on hurry up!"

Usopp showed Coni around the boat.

"So that was the SS Usopp! Hoped you liked it!"

"Yeah it's pretty cool!"

"Well," Usopp walked towards the captain's quarters. "I'm going to go and take a bath."

"Alright then!"

As Usopp slipped out of his clothes, he stepped in to the shower and turned the handle. As he was running the lemon shampoo through hair, he decided to sing the Sogeking song. Except for the lyrics being different. Instead he sang:_ Got myself a crew, and an awesome boa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-at_

_Running three different shampoos through my hair, ooo la oo la oooo_

_Only Coni knows what secrets hide behind my ma-a-sk…._

After 10 more minutes of boring filler music, he decided to leave The Island Of. And set out on the greatest journey of his life!

**A/N: Hey guys! In the middle of writing this chapter, I thought "What would the readers think of Usopp x Coni? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Episode 3:Enter Captain Artemis

**Not owned by me, but by Oda**

Usopp woke up that morning feeling good. He remembered his past 4 weeks of training. Since then, his afro grew bigger so he tied it back. He put on a blue sleeveless hoodie with the Usopp Pirates mark on it, picked up his _Umi_ and kabuto and walked out to the crisp sea air. He took one big breath before looking around. _Coni must still be asleep._

Usopp went in to the kitchen to make himself a coffee. He took it outside and leaned on the railing. He would take a sip once every few minutes. Eventually it turned cold, so he poured the rest into the ocean. The long nosed boy went up into the crow's nest, because he hadn't checked it out yet.

Inside of it were some targets, guns and swords. _That must have been the stuff that Coni took with her _he thought. Usopp picked up one of the guns that looked like a rocket launcher and aimed it at the target. He put on his goggles and fired it. He thought some sort of rocket was going to come out, but instead a net did. "Cool!" he said as he scrambled to rip the net off of the target. He then tried out a regular flintlock pistol, and pretty good with it. It was a shame how it took like 10 minutes to reloa though. The other guns were simply regular rifles and guns.

Then he moved onto the melle weapons. They seemed decent, but most of them were swords. Except one. It was a white baton, which had a button on the side of it. He pressed it, and it changed into a bow! It looked like it could fire his regular kabuto pellets, so he tried placing an explosive star on it. "Sure Kill: Explosive Star!" It hit the target so fast, that Usopp could barely follow it. "Heh! I'm keepin' this baby! Ima call it Kakushi arō!" He placed onto his belt. Then there was one more thing that caught his eye. It was a strange, black steel device with a strap on the bottom. He picked it up, and strapped it to his wrist. He didn't know how to use it, but he decided to keep it there anyway. You know, for visual effect.

After training for a while, he looked out of the window and spotted Coni out on the deck, wearing some tight leather clothes, practising her swordsman skills. "Hey! Coni! You can train up here!"

The first mate looked up to see her captain calling her. "Alright! Thanks Cap!"

"Cap?"

"It's short for captain!"

"Just call me Usopp!"

"Sure thing, Cap!"

Usopp sighed.

"Captain Artemis! Should we attack their ship?" said the brown haired navigator.

"No," The said the captain of the Blue Skull Pirates. "Wait until they get to the next island. Only then, we will attack."

"Woah!" Usopp said. However this made him dropped his guard and get knocked over by Coni.

"Come on Usopp! Keep your guard up!"

"Sorry. I just…..felt a chill."

"Well stop feeling chills and let's train!"

"Alright!"

Usopp began to dodge and counter Coni's punches, without seriously hurting her. Then she right hooked, which knocked Usopp out cold. "Is that it Mansopp?" Usopp woke up that name.

"Mansopp?"

"Yeah! Don't you like that name?"

"Yeah it's just that it's kinda random."

"Oh well OK Nosesopp!"

"Can't we just stick on Mansopp?"

"Sure thing Cap!"

Usopp once again sighed, before getting into a fighting stance.

Eventually the pair got to the next island. As they disembarked the ship, that is now called the "Armadillgo". This island was bigger than the last. But it didn't have as many buildings.

"All right! Let's go!"

"So we need some more food, bait, and some fresh weapons." Usopp said.

"All right. But don't you have a bounty?"

"I'll be fine as long as I don't put on my mask!"

They walked for a while going in and out of shops.

"All right! Only one more place to go!" Usopp and Coni walked into the shop.

"Oh hello sir! What could I do for you?"

"Hi! Do you have any food in here?"

"Oh yes sir! Please follow me!" The shopkeeper got out the den den mushi as he led them to his cellar. "I have him, Mr Artemis."

Artemis smiled. "Good." He said before hanging up.

"Hey! There's no food here! Were you lying to us?" Usopp turned around just in time to see the man with a blunt instrument, preparing to attack Usopp. Luckily, considering Usopp's reflexes have improved, he had no trouble dodging it, disarming the man and knocking him out with hilt of his _Umi._ "Cap? Are you OK?" She said as she held Usopp's back. This caused them both to blush. "Yeah, I'm fine. We should probably leave now!"

"Right!"

They both took as much food as they could carry before running away.

Before they could reach their ship, Artemis jumped in front of them. "Stop right there sniper boy!" Usopp got out his Aro and pressed the button on the side, as Coni got out her katana. Then Usopp and Coni said in unison, "Bring it!"

**A/N: Alright! Tell me what you thing in the reviews and I will update soon! I promise.**


	4. Episode 4:Usopp vs Artemis

**Owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

Artemis smiled. "Get him Blue Skulls!"

"Coni?"

"Hmm?"

"Take care of Artemis' men…I'll take Artemis…"

"Right!" She began top hack and slash at The Blue Skulls, knowing that she can't let her guard down.

"Well boy," Artemis said taking of his Captain jacket. "Shall we begin?" Usopp swallowed his tongue.

"W-what are you waiting for?" He aimed his Aro. Artemis smirked and leaped forward, making a fist as he did so. Usopp just managed to dodge his punch. Usopp followed up with elbowing his throat. And his elbow went straight through it. _No way….a logia?_

Artemis reformed before smashing is head into Usopp's gut. This sent him flying across the town and smashing through a wall. He picked up his Aro, and slowly got up. It took a while for Usopp's reflexes to re sharpen, but before they could, Artemis sent a wave of snow towards him. It hit Usopp clean in the face, making him once again smash into a wall. He gripped his Aro, and aimed it straight at Artemis' head. Sure Kill: Fire Bird Star!" He thought it would melt his snowy body for good. But Artemis made a snow wall. "Damn it!" Usopp said. Then he had an idea. He quickly ran up to Artemis, dodging his blasts. As he jumped in the air, he took oout a flame dial before aiming it at Artemis' face.

"See ya Artemis!" He pushed the button.

"I don't think so…" He gripped Usopp's throat, but the flame reached his face before he could seriously hurt him. It didn't kill him but managed to harden his body up for some real damage. Usopp knew he would enjoy it. He took out his _Umi,_ but left it in it sheath, not to kill him. He whacked Artemis' head with it and Artemis blindly punched Usopp, sending him crashing towards the ground. While he was still lying on the ground, he picked Usopp up and threw him into the air. Usopp thought everything was going in slow motion when the grey haired man powered up his Snow-Snow powers.

_This is it._

_No it's not! Never give up Usopp!_

_Sogeking?_

_Yes Usopp! It is Sogeking! I'm telling you that you can win this fight!_

_Come on Sogeking! He's a logia! What chance do I have of beating him?_

_Remember that device you have strapped to your wrist?_

_What about it?_

_Use it!_

_But I don't know how!_

Sogeking left after that. Usopp, thinking he was screwed, put his arms over his face. The chilly blast smacked into Usopp's body….but it didn't hurt. Puzzled, Usopp looked around wondering if he was dead. Then he looked down. _He had a hole clean through his chest! _But to his surprise, it resealed.

He fall back onto the ground, expecting to hear the sound of his bones breaking, but was instead fine. Artemis looked confused. He began shooting snow pellets in Usopp's direction. But they still went through him. Usopp threw his hand out towards Artemis, as snow poured out of it. Usopp finally got it….it absorbs Devil Fruit powers! The only problem is Usopp couldn't hurt Artemis, and vice versa. He could at least stay with it long enough to find a way to defeat him. Usopp knew he had to do this. "Help me Sogeking!"

Sogeking came to Usopp's rescue! "Did someone call my name?" He ran to Artemis and jumped into the air. He unsheathed his _Umi. _"1,000,000….Cuts!" This sliced Artemis into pieces, immobilising him. The long nosed super hero flipped the sword over and used the hilt to knock the captain out cold.

It seemed Coni was done too.

"Hey Coni!"

She put her slingshot onto her belt, "Yeah Cap'n?"

"We're leaving!" Sogeking said before passing out.

**A/N: DONE! TELL ME WHATCHA THINK! CYA LATER!**


	5. Episode 5:Usopp's Diary

**Oda owns One Piece**

When Sogeking woke up, he realised that the marines would be coming soon. Since she wasn't around, Sogeking thought Coni went back to the Armadillgo. The superhero ran back to the ship as fast as he could, hoping she hasn't left yet. It took a while but he finally found it. The ship was in sight. Sogeking ran up to it.

"Coni, lower the ladder!"

"Aye aye, Cap'n!" Coni took the ladder and threw it over the edge. He grabbed onto it and began to climb up.

"Stop right there Sogeking!" 4 marines were pointing guns at Sogeking. _Damn it! _He said mentally, climbing down. Sogeking turned around and walked over to the marines, making a _SAVE M-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-! _With his fingers. Coni got this and jumped down, slicing down all the marines in the process.

_Sogeking?_

_Hmm?_

_Get out of here!_

_No Usopp! Trust me, I can fight…_

_Sogeking…please listen….you already have a bounty! Usopp doesn't! They'll never see me coming!_

_Alright! Be careful!_

With that Sogeking left. Usopp ran up to the marine ship, using his Aro to set their sails on fire, slowing the ships down. "Sure Kill: Multiple Explosive Star!" He knew that if he shot the helm, they would have trouble moving.

On one of the ships…..

"Captain Drill! This guy's amazing!" said a marine, trying to fire shots to where Usopp is.

"I know right he's almost as good a shot as Yasopp!" said another marine.

"ALMOST!" said Captain Drill trying not to lose his temper. "Almost as good…"

Usopp continued to shoot the cannonballs, making sure they don't reach his ship. When they stopped firing, Usopp thought it would be safe to go back to his ship. He climbed up the ladder.

"Coni take the helm! We have to go!"

"Aye!"

Usopp ran up to the crow's nest and released the sails. They quickly set sail, to be sure of no marines. The fleet of 5 ships were stopped in their tracks. Except one.

"Captain! Should we retreat?" said one marine

"No….we follow them!" Captain Drill shouted.

"What? Why?"

"You don't ask questions! You follow orders…."

"Yes sir!" The remaining marines said.

Somewhere else…

Artemis woke up to find his men, lying bloodied and knocked out on the floor. The remaining ones told him what happened.

"That girl sir….she tore us apart!"

"Forget her! We're following the long nosed one…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to see if he manages to get very far…like to the New World…"

"The New World!?"

"Yeah….Vejiton! Go to the ship and set sail! I'll be there in a while."

"Yes Captain!"

By the time the Blue Skulls or the marines could get within gun range, the Usopp Pirates were long gone.

"Next time Coni…I'll let you have the action."

"Alright Cap!"

"Really…this has to stop…don't call me "Cap" alright? Call me Sogeking."

"Aye!"

"Stop it! Just….stop! Don't say aye! Just say "OK Usopp" or "Sure thing, Sogeking!" (Unintentional rhyme BTW!)"

"OK Usopp! But under one condition…"

"What?"

"You have to call me "Queen Coni"!"

"Why?"

"Because I'll just keep on saying "Cap" until you so annoyed that you'll kill yourself!"

"O-OK…" Usopp said as a shiver went down his spine.

"Good!" She said as she went to the crow's nest.

"Jeez." Usopp went to his room to make new ammo for his kabuto and Aro.

The next day….

Coni woke up before Usopp this morning. She'd already made breakfast and even had a plate for him. She was sitting on the deck, reading a book.

"Hey Coni!"

"Hey Cap!" Usopp sighed as he remembered their agreement.

"Hello Queen Coni."

"Hello Usopp."

"Thanks for making me breakfast."

"Oh that? It was nothing. You are my Captain after all."

"Uh huh."

"I didn't know you read."

"I'm not really a reader! I just like reading certain things."

"Like what?"

"Like this!" She showed Usopp a diary. _His_ diary.

"Let go of that!"

"Nope."

"Give me that!"

"No!" He and Coni began to chase each other. Coni read it out loud. _Dear diary, I've had my first crew member today. She looks a lot like Kaya. I wonder if she will like to-_

"GIVE ME THAT!" Usopp took it out of her hands and put back in his new blue satchel. "How-how much did you read?"

"Enough…"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"It means I know all about you!"

"Yeah what?"

"That you have wet dreams about Kaya all the time!"

"I don't!"

"Well it was in the diary!"

"Don't believe everything you read!" Usopp said as he walked away.

"Hey wait! Usopp!"

"What?" He said slightly annoyed.

"What was that last bit after the part that I read?"

Usopp's cheeks turned red but he looked down, trying not to show it.

"It was nothing…"

"Alright…"

Several hours later….

"You know Coni…." Usopp said taking a bite out of his meat. "We really need a navigator."

"Yeah." Coni said drinking a mug of ale. "I'm surprised we are still alive."

"It's settled. Next Island: We look for a navigator."

"All right!"

Night time…..

Usopp was on watch, while Coni got to sleep in her room. _It's so annoying how I have to be in this cold weather. All I get is damn blanket and a coat! While Coni is her room sleeping! _He thought. However, he was wrong. Coni was actually in Usopp's room, trying to find that last note. "Come on it's gotta be here somewhere." She whispered. When she couldn't find it, she guessed it would be in his pocket. So she climbed up to the top of the crow's nest. Usopp was lying asleep in the crow's nest, his kabuto and sword lying on his lap. She carefully searched his pockets and his satchel, but couldn't find anything. She checked his coat pockets, but couldn't find it she was really getting annoyed so she tried asking Usopp again.

"Hey Usopp!"

Usopp woke with a start. "What is it?"

"Where is your diary?"

Obviously, considering Usopp was very tired, he told her straight away. "It's under my shirt…" he said as he turned over to get back to sleep. She paused for a moment. She had to go under Usopp's shirt. She took off Usopp's coat and shirt to get the diary. As she got it, she took a while to look at Usopp's chest. It seems the train the long nosed boy really buffed up his body. He was still thin and lanky, but at least had pecks. Coni realised she was staring and took the diary. She went back to the page and read it again. _Dear diary, I've had my first crew member today. She looks a lot like Kaya. I wonder if she will like to go on a date with me sometime…I mean I could always ask her out but the thought of her rejecting me keeps me from it. _

Coni's cheeks turned red as she once again looked at Usopp. Sleeping there. Then she moved closer to him.

"Usopp!"

"Gah!" the long nosed boy jumped out of his skin. "Whoa what is it?"

"I will."

"You'll what?"

"Go on a date with you."

Usopp's eyes widened. "Re-really?"

"Yes." She said as she kissed Usopp on the tip of his nose. "Good night."

Usopp gulped. "Y-yeah."

The next day…

As far as the maps say, the next island was only 2 miles away. They were speeding towards the island, with the Blue Skulls and the marines in pursuit. There, the Usopp pirates will find a navigator!

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think of my Usopp x OC scene? Tell me if you liked it, if you hated it, if you thing I need to improve. But just no flames or hate. Once again sorry if Usopp OOC I'm pretty new to . I've only written 2!**


	6. Episode 6: Kaki Knows Haki

**Owned by Eiichiro Oda-san**

The next island they went on to was called Sunflower City. Usopp was the first to get off of the ship, eager to find a new navigator. Before he could go anywhere he wanted however, Coni pulled him back.

"Hold on Usopp…"

"Huh?"

"Let's go to the bar."

"Why do you wanna get hammered at 10 am?"

"No I'm not gonna drink stupid! We might find a navigator there!"

"What?"

Coni pulled Usopp along to find a bar. They found a bar/restaurant a while later and walked in. Coni threw Usopp on to a chair.

"If we wait, people will come to us."

"Who told you that?"

"You!"

"Oh. Yeah."

2 hours later….

"OK Coni this getting ridiculous."

"I guess you're right…let's go." Usopp and Coni walked out of the bar.

"Actually Coni, go back to the Armadillgo. I need to get a drink or 2."

"All right. Get me one as well."

"Sure thing."

She ran back to the ship as Usopp walked in to the bar.

"You shouldn't leave her hanging, boy!"

"Hmm? Who?"

"That girl! Coni is it?"

Usopp looked carefully at the man. He had pale skin and white hair. He had a mug of sake in his hand and he was…blind?

"And who're you supposed to be?"

"I am Kaki….and you are Usopp."

"How did you know who I am?"

"I ate the Mind-Mind fruit."

"What's that?"

"The power to see from your mind's eye. My old crew gave it to me when I was blinded by a sword."

"Does that explain why your eyes look so creepy?"

"Maybe it does."

"So were you a captain?"

"And navigator." Kaki added. "The Sky Pirates. I left 2 years ago."

"Where did you get that name from?"

"Where did you get the name "Usopp Pirates"?"

"Does the Mind-Mind fruit read minds?"

"No, but my haki does."

"Haki?"

"Do you want me to teach it to you? I can transfer it to your mind."

"No it's-AHH!" Kaki grabbed Usopp's arm and transferred everything he knew about haki in to his mind.

"You know you could at least wait for my answer before that. It hurt like hell!"

"Well…I could always take it back."

"No thank you!" He said before the white haired man could touch him. "Hey…do you want to join my crew?"

"Hmm….well your ship seems big enough…your map room is decent…sure why not?"

"Just like that?"

Kaki stood up. "Just like that."

"Heh! All right! Come on, let's go to the Armadillgo."

A marine was watching from Drill's ship.

"Captain Drill! Sogeking's crew seems to have a new crew member!"

"He was the captain of the Sky Pirates, Kaki!" The brown haired marine shouted. "He has a bounty himself. 25,000,000 berries!"

"So were still going to follow them sir?" a marine said.

"Even if we have to go to the New World, I swear….I will capture those 2!"

1 week later…..

There was a storm, so everyone aboard the Armidillgo had to stay in their rooms. Well except for Kaki, who had to navigate through the storm.

"Mind-Mind….Calm Blast!" Kaki chanted as he pointed his arms up, making the storm come to a halt. Usopp looked out of his window, his jaw dropping to his feet. Kaki poked his head in to Usopp's room. "You're welcome." He said before leaving.

**A/N: Hi guys! Tell me what you think of Kaki and the idea of Usopp actually going to the New World! Please Review! And thanks CuteCannibalCat for the feedback!**


	7. Episode 7:Coni's Betrayal

Oda. One Piece. Nuff said.

Everything was going well for Usopp's crew.

With their new navigator, Kaki, getting around was much easier and Usopp and Coni were better fighters with their newfound haki. Until today…

It was around 7.30 pm. Coni was making dinner, Usopp was sleeping, telling his girlfriend to wake him up when she finished making it, and Kaki was up in the crow's nest on watch.

"Oh no…." Kaki said looking through a spyglass.

"What is it?" Coni said walking out of the kitchen.

"We're getting to Island G9."

"G9?"

"They say it's the most brutal marine prison on the Grand Line."

"What happens there?"

"They force their prisoners to cook, clean and even use them as slaves."

"Slaves for what?" The swordswoman asked as if she already knew the answer. Kaki processed the information into her mind. "Oh." She said promptly.

"Anyone who goes in, never comes out. Even the marines themselves. They're led by Muse."

"How do you know?"

"Because…I went there."

He didn't say any more than that. He used his Mind-Mind fruit to mentally give Usopp the information. Usopp walked out of his room, screaming. "WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE ARE GOING TO DI-I-I-I-I-IE!"

"T-turn the ship!"

"We can't,"said Kaki, looking at the compass strapped to his wrist. "The log pose needs to reset."

Screw the log pose! We are going to die! Don't you care?"

"Yes Usopp! We care," Coni said "and dinner's ready.

2 days later…

They got off of the Armadillgo.

"Alright Usopp. Put this on." Coni passed him a green hooded coat. "Kaki, you too." She threw him one as well. "Keep the hoods up."

They walked in to the city. "Alright. Let's just stay in a hotel until the log pose resets." Usopp said. "Oh and by the way," he got out some goggles with blue lenses. "I made this for you old man." He gave Kaki the goggles. "Oh. Thanks Usopp." The white haired man put his goggles over his eyes.

"Why'd you give me these?"

"To make you look cooler really. Anyway didn't you say your dream was to see again?" Said the sniper with a smile on his face. They walked for a while and stopped in front of a hotel called "The Sakura Hotel"

"This place looks good!" Coni said as she pulled her two crewmates in. They walked to the front desk and were greeted by a blue haired woman.

"Hello. Welcome to the Sakura Hotel! So are you here for a room or to drink at our bar?"

"Yeah. We want 3 rooms."

"Alright! That'll be 300 berries."

Coni reached in to her pocket. She pulled out the money and placed it on the desk. "Thanks! Here are your keys." The receptionist gave Coni the keys. "Come on Usopp, let's go to our rooms."

"Are you sure Coni? It's only 2pm!"

"Let's go anyway!"

"He's right Coni. It's still pretty early. Let's just go to the restaurant or something." Kaki said. Coni smiled. "Yeah Kaki…let's do that."

They stayed in the restaurant, talking drinking and eating. Usopp was telling stories to Kaki, who actually believed them. Coni, however was just tracing the outline of her glass. Kaki stared at her, while Usopp kept on blabbing about his story when he was five and defeated a sea king. So he decided he would spy on her at night…

When Usopp and Kaki went to sleep, Coni snuck out to go to the city. But…using his Mind Mind fruit, he spawned a mind's eye in Coni's head….

(All right guys, this is Coni's footsteps.)

_Kaki watched as Coni ran to marine base G9. She ran up to the front gate. A marine greeted her._

_"__Hello ma'am. What brings you to marine base G9?"_

_"__I've found them."_

_"__Who?"_

_She showed the marine the two bounty posters. "They are staying at the Sakura Hotel."_

_The marine promptly called in. "Muse! We have Sogeking and Kaki!"_

_"__Alright bring them in." the marine leader said._

Kaki woke with a start. He ran to Usopp's room snd knocked on the door. "Usopp! Usopp open the door!" Usopp rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Kaki?"

"The marines are coming. We need to get out of here!"

"Alright. We'll get Coni and leave."

"No Usopp. That's the thing. She was the one who sent them."

"OK no. This isn't funny. Coni loves us. She wouldn't do this."

"Usopp listen…"

"No you listen Kaki! She's our friend. If you really think she would do this just lea="

Usopp was cut off by Kaki's punch. "Listen to me! We need to leave before="

"Before what?" Coni said pointing a gun at the back of Kaki's head, six marines standing behind her.

"Coni? What's goin' on?" Usopp said.

"You're being taken in. By Coni, the bounty hunter!"

**A/N: My first arc! Tell me what you think and thanks for the feedback guys! I'll be sure to explain their dreams soon.**


	8. Episode 8:Welcome to G9

**The second episode to my first arc: G9 BTW Oda owns One Piece.**

"Alright you filthy pirates you're coming with us and if you resist you die!" said one of the marines. He reached for Kaki with some Sea Prism cuffs, and Kaki punched him. Another one ran up to him with a sword and Kaki dodged the swipes and head-butted him. As he was fighting the marine, Coni shot Kaki in the arm.

"Kaki!" Usopp said running up to his navigator.

"Shut up, Usopp!" Coni said as she shot him in the gut.

"Ahk!"The long nosed man said, doubling over and coughing out blood. "Why…Coni…"

"Sorry Usopp. Like I said, friends would be a burden to me…" she kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"You bitch! I should have never trusted you…"Kaki said gritting his teeth.

"Be quiet! Doctor, heal these men and cuff 'em!" the former first mate said walking away. That was the last thing Kaki heard before blacking out.

Usopp woke up in a bed. He looked around and tried to get up, noticing he was handcuffed to the bed in the process. Moving made his stomach hurt, and looking down made the pain worse. Because he remembered where he was….G9! Usopp tried to stay calm, desperately trying to break them.

"Come on…damn it!" Usopp tried to use his haki to breakthrough, but his tries were all in vain. _Subject is trying to escape…initiating sedation process…._

The machine sent a needle into his neck, violently pumping in the deadly serum. "Uh..uh…" Usopp passed out.

2 weeks later, Usopp and Kaki were sent to their cells. The days they had was like Kaki said. They had to work for everything and were tortured. Kaki and Usopp tried to starve themselves many times, but were only force-fed in return. As him and Kai were in the showers, they talked to each other.

"I still can't believe Coni would do that to us."

"Usopp, just forget about her. Honestly, she will never come back for us."

"I know that there is some good still left in her. And we gotta find a plan to escape..."

"That's impossible…"

"What do you mean? You escaped from here didn't you?"

"Yes. But I had the help of 9 men."

"Well I-Oh crap…"

"What?"

"I dropped the soap."

"Oh come on Usopp."

Usopp and Kaki went to the cafeteria and discussed their escape plan. It was called Captain Usopp's Master Plan: 1

"Alright so first you use your Mind Mind powers to control…"

"Usopp just stop. I'm kept in a Sea Prism barred cell, remember! Anyway, the only people who could get out of here are"

"Oh yeah." As they discussed Usopp's stupid escape plans, a blue skinned fishman walked up to the pair holding a pot. "Seconds?"

"Wait I thought you guys don't give seconds." Usopp said.

"Well. I'm a nice guy I suppose." He poured some more stew into Usopp's bowl and offered some to Kaki, but the pirate refused. "So what are you talking about?"

"Oh! N-nothin'!"

"Nothing? Well OK! By the way, how is it?"

"What the soup? It's great!"

"No, I mean being a pirate."

"Oh well at the moment it SUCKS!" Kaki said angrily.

"Calm down Kaki. So anyway it sucks because we're in this damn prison!"

"I've always wanted to be a pirate. But I was forced to be a marine by my father."

"A fishman forced to be a marine? Pah!"

"Kaki, please! But he is right. Why would a fishman want his son to be a marine?"

"Beats me. Anyway, I have to clean this place."

"Wait! What your name anyway?"

"Sushi Ki!" he walked away after that.

"Hey long nose! Old Man! Get your ass to the exercise field!"

"Well Usopp. We'd better go." Kaki said.

Usopp was doing some pull ups while Kaki was lifting weights.

"You know Usopp. I've been thinking."

"Yeah Kaki?"

"Remember how I said no one could get out of here."

Usopp stopped for moment as his ears sharpened. "Yeah?"

"I was telling the truth."

The sniper stared at Kaki coldly. "Thanks."

"No I mean people can get in."

"What do you mean?"

"I think with luck, we can get Sushi Ki to help us escape."

**A/N: Tell me whatcha think in the reviews thanks!**


End file.
